Jeux d'enfants
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Cet OS est dédié à Jus de Carotte. Emmett devient grand, et aujourd'hui, c'est un jour important ! OS, tout en délicatesse.


**Je commence cet OS avec un merci très spécial à MILK40 pour sa correction spontanné !  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les informations que tu m'as fourni et que tu me fourni dès que j'ai une question.  
**

**Merci de corriger tout ce que j'écris. Et tout ca dans la bonne humeur !  
**

* * *

**Ensuite, un merci très spécial à Jus de Carotte.  
**

**Cet OS est pour toi, parce que tu m'as mis ma 100ème review !  
**

**J'espère qu'il te conviendra.  
**

**OS DEDIÉ À JUS DE CAROTTE**

**Jeux d'enfants**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée et je suis pressé ! J'entre enfin chez les grands ! Et Edward lui, il reste encore chez les petits mais l'année prochaine il sera avec moi…

''Emmett, Edward ! À table les enfants ! Venez prendre votre petit déjeuner !''

Je descends les escaliers en courant mais en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, parce que papa a travaillé tard cette nuit et que si je le réveille, il risque de ne pas être très content !

Il nous a promis, à Edward et moi, de nous emmener manger une glace après l'école, parce que je suis devenu grand et que cette année je vais apprendre à lire des livres de grands, pas des trucs de bébé.

Une fois en bas, Edward est déjà à table et il a versé la moitié du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes, du coup, moi j'en ai plus.

''MAMAN ! EDWARD IL A PRIS TOUT LE SIROP !''

Je sais, ce n'est pas bien de cafter, mais Edward le fait tout le temps, alors moi aussi j'ai le droit !

''Emmett, ne crie pas, je t'entends mon garçon. Et Edward, combien de fois devrai-je te rappeler de partager avec ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Pardon M'man.''

Il lève son assiette et la penche un peu pour que j'en aie aussi. Alors je suis content. Maman coiffe les cheveux d'Alice et celle-ci joue avec sa poupée Stacy. Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour elle aussi, papa a dit. Elle rentre en pré-maternelle.

Papa dit qu'elle grandit trop vite et que bientôt, on la verra partir vivre ailleurs avec un garçon. Mais moi, je ne suis pas très d'accord avec ça. Alice est petite et les amoureux, c'est bien trop compliqué pour elle. Et puis, c'est ma petite sœur… Déjà qu'il faut que je la partage avec Edward, alors ca suffit hein !

J'essaye de boire mon chocolat, mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer parce qu'Alice fait des grimaces à Edward pendant que maman lui fait ses couettes.

''MAMAN ! Alice, elle m'a tiré la langue !

- Ca suffit les enfants, votre père dort et il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller à l'école. Alors calmez-vous un peu.''

On se calme tous alors que maman attrape nos trois cartables et vérifie ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle met d'abord des petits sablés et une pomme à Alice, elle met ensuite deux muffins à Edward et un abricot. J'espère avoir des cookies et une banane. Mais maman ne veut pas que je voie, elle me fait promettre de ne regarder qu'à 10h. Alors je promets.

''Allez les enfants ! En voiture !''

#Jeux d'enfants#

Maman nous fait tous sortir de la voiture et nous donne à tous nos cartables. Elle a décidé qu'on accompagnerait Alice en premier, mais je ne suis pas très content qu'elle aille à l'école et papa ne l'était pas non plus, mais maman nous a dit qu'on n'avait pas le choix.

Alice, elle, est contente parce que sa copine Bella est dans sa classe, parce que le policier Swan, il l'a demandé comme ça, maman elle prend Bella tous les soirs et elle peut jouer avec nous le temps qu'il termine son travail. Moi, ça me gêne pas, mais Edward si. Je sais pas, je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop Bella…

''Allez Alice, il est temps…

- À tout à l'heure maman.

- Maman ! On est vraiment obligés qu'elle aille à l'école ? Parce que tu sais, papa il a dit qu'elle était un peu petite quand même et moi je suis vachement d'accord…Et…''

Maman s'accroupit devant moi et me tire dans ses bras.

''Emmett, chéri, ta petite sœur est assez grande pour aller à l'école. À son âge, tu y allais déjà.

- Oui, mais Alice, c'est une fille ! Et puis, je suis avec les grands, et si quelqu'un il l'embête bah, je ne pourrai pas l'aider et…

- Emmett, calme-toi chéri.

- Emmett, t'inquiète pas ! On lui a appris à faire la bagarre à Lice ! Et puis elle nous appellera si ça va pas.

- Mmh… Ouais t'as raison.''

Edward et moi, on se court après alors que maman râle après nous. Je suis content d'aller à l'école, mais j'ai peur un peu, aussi. Parce que cette année, je suis chez les grands et j'y vais tout seul…

Maman nous embrasse et Edward et moi on va rejoindre les copains après avoir pris mon ballon. J'ai eu le droit de le prendre, mais juste si je laissais Edward jouer… Je ne suis pas très content, mais j'ai pas le choix. Et puis, j'ai promis.

La première récré est passée vite. Les plus grands ne sont pas très gentils avec nous quand on joue au foot et Tyler râle déjà. Il veut se battre avec le grand James, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air très marrant, lui.

On rentre en classe et la maîtresse nous dit de nous calmer, mais je n'entends pas tout de suite parce que je parle avec Tyler, alors elle décide de nous séparer. Je boude, mais elle me rappelle que je le retrouve à la récréation, alors ça va.

Je m'assois tout seul, tout devant parce que la maîtresse veut m'avoir à l'œil, comme elle dit.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'on s'entraîne à faire de jolis A, la maîtresse de la classe d'à côté vient frapper. Elle est avec deux enfants qui ont sûrement mon âge. Il y a une petite fille très jolie… Mais il y a un garçon avec elle et je me demande si c'est son amoureux…

La maîtresse assoit la fille à côté de moi et envoie le garçon à côté de Tanya. Le pauvre, elle n'est pas très gentille, Tanya, elle tapait Edward l'année dernière, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être son amoureux. Pourtant, il a essayé hein, mais elle le tapait quand même, alors il en a eu marre et il a dit qu'il voulait plus être son amoureux.

La fille, elle s'appelle Rosalie, c'est écrit sur son petit autocollant, en plus elle a eu de la chance, elle a eu un nounours, moi aussi j'en voulais un…

''Salut, je m'appelle Rosalie, mais ma maman elle m'appelle Rose !

- Moi je m'appelle Emmett… Et ma maman…Bah, elle m'appelle Emmett.''

Elle rigole et sur le coup, j'ai peur qu'elle se moque de moi, alors je m'énerve un peu.

''Hey, c'est pas gentil de se moquer de moi.

- Bah, je me moque pas. C'est juste que tu me fais rigoler !''

Je comprends, alors je rigole avec elle et elle m'aide à faire mes A, parce que les siens, ils sont vachement jolis, quand même.

À dix heures, la maîtresse elle me donne la petite cloche parce que c'est au tour des premières années de sonner l'heure de la récréation.

Quand je reviens un peu plus tard, les autres sont déjà dehors alors je me dépêche de prendre mon ballon et mon goûter de dix heures.

Quand je sors, les garçons viennent chercher mon ballon pendant que je m'assois sur notre banc à coté de Rosalie.

''Ça va pas ? T'as pas l'air très contente…

- Tyler, il est méchant avec moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il dit que le banc il est interdit aux filles.

- Bah c'est vrai, mais si il t'embête tu lui dis que moi, j'ai dit oui. C'est mon copain, et puis il a pas le choix.

- Merci Emmett !''

Je lui donne un peu de mes cookies pendant que je mange ma banane, elle a l'air contente. Une fois que j'ai fini de manger, je décide de rejoindre les copains et je commence à jouer.

Les grands, c'est toujours des tricheurs, quand on joue, ils nous poussent et parfois on tombe. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Tyler, alors du coup, il se bat avec Mike, un des grands.

La maîtresse elle les a vus faire, et du coup, elle les a punis. Mais nous, on peut plus jouer.

''Et on fait comment pour jouer maintenant ? On ne peut pas jouer si on est neuf !

- Moi, je sais jouer au football…

- Non, va jouer avec les filles ! Le foot, c'est que pour les garçons !

- Ma sœur elle sait jouer !''

C'est le nouveau qui parle et je comprends que Rosalie, c'est sa sœur ! Je le dirais pas, mais, je suis quand même super content…

On commence à jouer et finalement, Rosalie a le droit de jouer. Au début, c'est un peu dur, elle court un peu partout et manque le ballon à deux reprises, alors les copains, ils se moquent d'elle mais moi, je suis pas d'accord.

Finalement, quand elle a le ballon, y a un grand qui la pousse et quand elle tombe elle a l'air de se faire très mal. Alors je cours jusqu'à elle.

''Ca va ?

- Ce sont de sales tricheurs tes copains !

- Ha mais eux, c'est pas mes copains !''

Je l'aide à se relever et là on voit tous les deux qu'elle s'est blessée les mains, mais heureusement, maman elle met toujours des pansements dans une petite boîte qu'on garde toujours dans notre poche Edward et moi, c'est au cas où, comme elle dit.

Alors je frotte un peu les mains de la jolie Rose alors qu'elle a larmes aux yeux et je lui mets un pansement Spiderman.

''Je sais que c'est pour les garçons, mais Spiderman est vachement cool !

- Je l'aime bien Spiderman !''

Finalement Rosalie, elle est vachement cool…

#Jeux d'enfants#

Le midi, Rosalie elle vient s'asseoir à côté d'Edward et moi à la cantine, alors son frère il vient aussi. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Jasper, et qu'il est très gentil.

Je demande quand même à Rosalie comment va sa blessure. Au cas où elle aurait toujours mal.

''Ça va mieux, mais c'est grâce à ton pansement Spiderman !''

Quand les desserts arrivent, je donne le mien à Rose, parce qu'elle a encore faim. Et Edward, il rigole parce que d'habitude je ne veux pas partager. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil….C'est Rosalie.

L'après-midi quand on retourne en classe, je n'écoute pas trop ce que dit la maîtresse, je rigole avec Rose et c'est bien plus marrant. Mais on se fait gronder une ou deux fois, quand même.

Quand c'est la fin de l'école, c'est encore à moi de sonner la cloche. J'essaye de faire vite, parce que je ne veux pas que Rosalie s'en aille sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, mais pas assez parce que lorsque je reviens dans la classe, les autres sont déjà partis. Alors je suis un peu déçu.

La maîtresse me demande si je vois ma maman et je lui réponds que oui. Je sors et quand je vais bientôt arriver vers ma maman et mon papa qui est venu, comme promis, j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Alors je me retourne et là, je suis vachement, mais alors vachement content.

Rosalie court vers moi et s'arrête devant moi.

''Je te trouvais pas, et je croyais que t'étais parti, du coup.

- Non, je te cherchais !''

On se regarde tous les deux et elle rougit en me faisant des sourires. Je suis timide, mais il faut quand même que je lui demande quelque chose.

''Rosalie ?

- Mmh ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon amoureuse ?''

Elle rougit encore plus et d'un coup, sans que je comprenne rien, elle me fait un bisou, mais un bisou comme les grands. Sur la bouche, et tout ! Je trouve ça un peu bizarre, mais si c'est pour Rosalie, je veux bien faire ça tous les jours…

Finalement, on se dit à demain et je retrouve maman qui rigole alors qu'Edward raconte se qu'il s'est passé. Moi, je rougis.

En fait, c'est vachement dur d'être grand, on tombe amoureux et puis c'est quand même vachement bizarre…


End file.
